


cherry vodka sours

by threeplusfire



Series: Bad Things Come In Threes [17]
Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Casual Sex, Drinking, F/M, Fae manipulation, Garbage Court raves, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Multi, Murder, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeplusfire/pseuds/threeplusfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Garbage Court throws balls in the city, dirty and dangerous for the modern world. Not everyone makes it home at the end of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cherry vodka sours

**Author's Note:**

> Back in the early days of UMY, someone floated the idea of the Garbage Court holding balls. But not traditional fae balls. Dirty human balls, empty warehouse raves and house parties. I've had this draft for almost nine months now, and while some of my stories have taken place partially in the death raves this is the one I first started.
> 
> Thanks to Leon for encouraging me. At least we'll go to hell together, right?

Two girls crowded in front of the mirror over the bathroom sink, examining their reflections. They were both young, with bright skin unlined with worry or pain. One leaned forward, carefully placing contact lenses in her eyes while the other twisted her arms behind her back to fasten her bra.

“I heard he didn’t come home.” The taller girl straightened up, blinking at the mirror.

“Whatever, he’s probably sleeping off a week long high on some girl’s couch.”

“Nina, he’s not answering his phone at all.”

The other girl shrugged. The whereabouts of Neil were hardly her concern. The guy was a skeezeball. He could fall off a bridge, and she wouldn’t care. Nina pulled a fishnet top over her favorite black bra and tucked it into the waistband of her skirt. It would roll up unless she safety pinned the edges. 

“So, he went?” asked Nina, hoping she’d remembered to stick some safety pins in her bag. not finding them, she resigned herself to tucking the shirt down into the waistband of her underwear and hoping that would keep it down.

“Yeah,” her friend sighed. She leaned against the bathroom counter in a shimmery black dress that clung tightly and hung to her knees. “I told him not to.”

_“Why?”_ Nina exclaimed. 

“Because it is a bad idea?” Angela flicked the hair out of her eyes and leaned closer to the mirror. It was platinum blonde now, cut pixie short with long bangs. Nina was intensely jealous of it. “We should not be doing this.”

“You want to stay home, then stay home.” She wanted to cut her hair off too, but she didn’t want Angela to think she was copying everything from her. Plus, her parents would freak out about it, and she just didn’t need the hassle. Lucky for her, her hair was naturally black. It hung straight down to the middle of her back. Nina thought about doing it up, but decided it would just come undone dancing all night anyways. Besides, she liked the way it felt when she spun around.

“I’m not letting you go on your own.” 

“Why are you so freaked out about this? We’ve been to tons of parties before.”

“Yeah. But there’s something _weird_ about these, Nina.” Angela sighed, opening up her make-up bag. She rummaged around, and pulled out some extensions in a rainbow of colors.

“What?” Nina smoothed her hair hair behind her ears and watched Angela fix her hair. Her cheap clip in extensions were acid green, hanging down to frame her face. Nina liked them even if they did look trashy. Angela could make everything look cool. 

“People don’t come home from these things.”

“That is urban legend bullshit,” Nina snorted. She concentrated on her own makeup, trying to avoid smearing it everywhere. Beside her Angela brushed on something smoky grey and dabbing in almost white highlights on her lids. Nina frowned, concentrating. She always made a mess when she tried to do multiple colors, so she just used big swipes of glittery shadow now. 

“No, it isn’t.” Angela carefully drew her eyeliner out in a perfect swoop back towards her temple. “Celena’s little sister is still missing.”

“I thought she ran away.”

“Honey, she went to that fucking rave, and never came home.”

“Things are crazy at Celena’s home since her dad got back…” Nina shrugged uncomfortably, thinking of some of the things she’d heard rumored about Celena’s dad, and why he went away. 

“That ain’t why,” Angela snapped. Her eyes met Nina’s in the mirror, cold and creepy with those pale irised contacts. She wouldn’t admit it to her friend, but Nina was envious. Getting contacts like that with actual corrective lenses was too damn expensive for her. She already blew a lot of her student loan money on boots, concert tickets, and dumb stuff that had nothing to do with the classes she missed.

“Fine,” Nina said under her breath. She shuffled her fingers through the pile of jewelry on the bathroom counter, all glass and cheap silver shine. She picked out a fistful of bracelets and slid them over her hand. One of the chains snagged in the loops of fishnet.

“I really wish you wouldn’t do this.” Angela turned back to the mirror and examined the heavy lines of kohl on her face.

“It’s going to be fine. We’re going to have a good time! Fucking Dana goes all the times, and nothing bad has ever happened to her.” Nina stomped out of the bathroom, her New Rocks scuffing the floor and jingling with every step. Way too expensive but she had to have them. What was the point of being nineteen and pretty if you couldn’t enjoy it?

“She’s smarter than you are,” Angela whispered to the mirror. She smiled rather grimly at her reflection, and drew another smooth line to complete the little ankh at the corner of her eye. Angela touched the saint’s medal at her throat that her mother made her promise to never take off, the silver worn nearly smooth from generations of nervous fingers. Nina would make fun of her for being superstitious, for listening to the grim stories her mother and grandmother told. Angela had never been able to convince her otherwise. She hoped the little medallion would be enough tonight.

 

* * *

Nina climbed out of the car, bouncing on the balls of her feet with excitement. Angela followed more slowly, hitting the lock twice just to be sure. They looked around the derelict lot full of weeds, trash, and dozens of parked cars. A couple was making out on the hood of one, clearly wasted and oblivious to their presence.

“Come on,” Nina pleaded. “Let’s go already.” Angela made them wait until nearly midnight, dragging them out for dinner before instead of snacking on whatever was around the house.

Angela tucked her keys into her boot, and took Nina’s arm as they kicked their way through the gravel path towards the warehouse. In the dark the graffiti was invisible, along with the broken windows, and the rusty bricks crumbling off the shell of the building. 

There were lights though, a wavering string of little holiday bulbs that trailed through the weeds and overgrown scrub to a door on the side of the building facing away from the road. The faint sound of music spilled into the cool night air, the insistent sound of a four on the floor bass beat. 

Nina suppressed a little scream of excitement. It was everything she hoped it would be, better than the handful of clubs they could reliably get into with their fake IDs and flirting with the bouncers. The dark hallway opened up onto a vast empty space in the center of the building. Black lights glowed around the edge of everything, making everyone blue and spectral. Someone hung lights halfway up along a walkway, strobes cycling through red, green, blue and white to flash the dance floor in bursts of color. Beneath the haphazard lighting rig was a booth full of haphazardly stacked electronics. A bald man in dark goggles and headphones rocked back and forth over the decks, chain smoking as he mixed tracks. The sound filling up the space was incredible, bouncing up through the ruined building from big speakers placed everywhere.. 

“Oh my god,” she shouted in Angela’s ear. “This is awesome!”

“Stay with me,” Angela shouted back. With her hand firmly on Nina’s wrist, they descended into the seething crowd as a new song kicked off, and the lights changed color. All through the room, people spun and danced, hands raised in the air. Kids in gas masks and cybergoth neon were hip to shoulder with elder goth in their velvet jackets and leather pants. Nina was glad she bought the boots, as they gave her three extra inches and boosted her confidence. At home she practiced dance moves from YouTube videos in front of her laptop, hoping that by the time she actually got onto the dance floor it would look natural and smooth. There wasn’t anything to worry about though. It was so crowded, so loud, so full of light and sound that Nina doubted anyone could even see her. She raised her arms, fingers spread out as if she could catch the beams of light falling down from somewhere high up above her. This was going to be the best night of their lives, she was sure.

 

* * *

“Where did you go?” Angela grabbed her arm, and Nina yelped in surprise.

“Watch it, I just got this!” She shook the hand off her arm irritably, missing her friend’s pointed stare at the drink in her hand.

“Nina, are you drinking?” Angela looked shocked. Nina gaped at her, as if they hadn’t been drinking since they were sixteen.

“They aren’t carding in here, and they didn’t even charge me!” She sucked the cherry off the top of the ice. 

“You don’t know what’s in that,” snapped Angela with a dark look. Nina rolled her eyes. 

“I watched him pour it. Besides, it was some old dude. He looks like someone’s dad.”

“What old dude?” Angela frowned.

Nina pointed back towards the bar behind her. A man stood behind the bar, chatting away with a pair of death rock kids covered in spikes and crosses. He did look like a dad, just an ordinary guy in a t-shirt and a baseball cap. He was wearing ridiculous glow in the dark sunglasses perched on the brim of his cap. Nina waved at him, and the guy waved back at her and gave her a thumbs up sign.

“What a pervert.” Nina turned back, and took a drink from the plastic cup. “Bet he thinks I’ll blow him or something for free drinks.”

Angela looked uneasy, and shook her head. She avoided facing towards the bar, instead sneaking a glance sideways. One hand touched the medal hanging from her neck.

“Come on, let’s go dance some more.” She tugged at Nina, and tried to take the drink out of her hand.

“Let me finish this.” Nina downed the drink in one go, and tossed the cup into a nearby trashcan. “We’re going to be here all night, you could have a drink or two if you want.”

“Fuck _no_ ,” Angela said vehemently. She pulled her friend back into the crowd, worry creasing her forehead. She didn’t turn around, but she felt the eyes on her back.

 

* * *

Nina spun around and around, feeling the press of bodies all around her in the packed dance floor. It was warm, and sweat dripped down the small of her back. On her left, a kid with a handful of glow sticks twirled his hands around in the air to the chugging beat of some industrial band out of Mexico. The sound fell heavy around her, and the lights shifted to a watery blue. 

Sliding past her in the crowd, a tall man brushed a hand over her arm. He caught her eye and winked, shaking a mess of shiny hair out of his face. Nina watched him with a suddenly dry mouth, transfixed by the tight leather pants, and the way he looked back over his shoulder at her.

“Nina!”

She shook herself, and looked at Angela reluctantly.

“Come on, let’s get out of here.” Angela had her keys in her hand already.

“What?” Nina made a face of dismay, frowning at her friend.

_“Let’s go!”_ Angela looked paler than usual in the blue lights. They reflected in her hair and the sparkles in her dress.

“What?”

Angela shook her head, and dragged Nina towards the edge of the floor. She glanced over her shoulder, but the man in the leather pants was gone. Nina cursed.

“Come on, let’s get out of here.”

“You’re joking right?” 

“Nina, we have to leave.” Angela looked over her shoulder nervously.

“What is wrong with you?” Nina demanded. “I’m having a good time, and you just want to bolt?”

“Trust me, it is a really good idea to get out of here before the end of the night.”

“What, are you worried about traffic? I want to stay until the last song.”

_“Nina!”_ Angela grabbed her arm. “You have to come with me!” She almost shouted the words, looking more freaked out than Nina could remember seeing her. It was weird. She wondered if someone had messed with Angela while she was dancing. It wasn’t like her to get so spooked though.

_“No!”_ She pushed Angela away, straightening the sleeve of the fishnet shirt. “I’ll get a taxi or something. I’m staying here.”

Angela stared at her for a moment. Behind her the lights went green, pulsing to the beat of something new. Someone stuttered the mix, the synths jangling over and over for a moment before they dropped into a familiar rhythm. Nina grinned and swung her hips, mouthing the words.

“It’s your fucking funeral,” Angela said at last. Glancing back into the crowd again, she shivered. 

“I’ll be fine,” Nina insisted. She rolled her eyes when Angela hugged her tightly, fingers digging into her back.

“Fuck you, Nina,” she whispered in her ear. “I hope you enjoy it.” Then she was gone, moving off into the crowd without a backward glance. Nina raised her middle fingers to Angela’s back and kept dancing. 

 

* * *

She didn’t see the guy again, though she looked as she danced back towards the center of the crowd and out the other side. Nina picked up another drink at the bar, smiling for the odd guy who just handed her another cherry vodka sour without asking for anything. His expression was a little unsettling. It seemed totally ordinary, but it made Nina’s skin crawl just a little bit. Like he was imagining how she might look naked or something.

Turning to head back into the dance floor as something synthpop and fast came on, Nina bumped right into a man heading up to the bar.

“Sorry!” she grimaced, her drink sloshing over her hand and onto the ground. 

The guy just looked at her, head back and tilted just slightly. Nina stared back at him, wondering what color his eyes were in normal light. They were so dark they looked black in the lights but she brushed it off as probably being weird contacts. Everyone had cool contacts but her. She was going to have to figure out how to afford them.

“I’ll get you another one,” he said, glancing down at her hand. 

“Thanks!” She offered him a bright smile as he took the sticky plastic cup out of her hand. He leaned on the bar, and threw the cup behind it.

“Sips, get me another one of those.”

“Aww Trott, I just made that.”

“Like it’s hard - what are you even doing back there anyway?” He frowned, gesturing at the bar. “We pay people to work here.”

“Man, this music is weird. I thought it would be more fun to hang out here.” He handed over another drink, this time putting two cherries on top. The guy beside her just laughed. 

“What’s your name?” he asked, putting the drink into Nina’s hand. 

“Nina, short for Katharina.” She lifted the cup. “What’s yours?”

“Trott, not really short for anything.” His eyes reflected the lights from the bar. They were brown, Nina thought. Big and brown and warm. Pretty cute, really, especially when he brushed his hair out of his face.

“That’s a weird name,” she laughed, and tried to cover the awkwardness with a big swallow. The sour mix was harsh in the back of her throat, too much of it on top of the cheap vodka. But he just laughed, and did that odd little head tilt again.

“Wanna dance?” he asked, taking a step backwards with a little smile. Nina looked him up and down. He looked pretty nice compared to a lot of the guys there. Really basic clothes, jeans and a button down that wasn’t tucked in, his sleeves rolled up. His hair looked so soft, a little messy. He seemed almost too nice to be in a warehouse party with a bunch of industrial goth kids, like he’d be more comfortable at a library study table. The way he looked at her though… Nina drained her drink in a rush.

“Yeah.” She grabbed his hand, forgetting her fingers were still sticky with sour mix and alcohol. His smile made her excited, warmth spreading in her stomach. He stayed close to her as they moved to the music. Nina would feel a hand brush her arm or her hip, catch him from the corner of her eye as she spun in little circles. When the song bled into old Depeche Mode, she felt him step behind her. His hands came to rest light on her shoulders. She leaned back into him, swaying to the sound of the guitar.

“You enjoying my party?” he asked, his breath hot in her ear. 

“This is your party?” She craned her neck, looking back at him. In the flashing swirl of lights, his eyes were dark and gleaming.

“Yeah,” Trott laughed. “So you like it?”

“It’s fantastic,” Nina gushed. “Seriously, this is you? Everyone talks about these, they are the coolest things that ever happen here.”

“You want to come upstairs with me, see what it looks like from the top?” He gestured at the catwalk high over the floor, where she could see a few people moving around. “Plus we have a  much better bartender up there.”

Nina grinned. Angela was going to be so jealous when she found out she missed the opportunity to get into the VIP section with one of the guys who threw these parties. This was turning out to be the best night of her life, no doubt. She felt ferociously vindicated. Angela was just ridiculous, bolting cause something freaked her out. She was way too superstitious for her own good, listening to her crazy mother’s stories. Everyone knew that stuff wasn’t real. But meeting a cute guy and getting into the VIP section, that was real.

Trott led her through the crowd, and one of the menacing bouncers at the foot of the stairs let them past with a nod. Nina fairly vibrated with suppressed excitement. It was one thing to get into clubs and parties, it was a whole new thing to get asked into the VIP section with the really cool people. Trott looked over his shoulder, and squeezed her hand.

“You want something to drink?” he asked, still holding her hand as they climbed to the upper balcony level. Nina tried not to gawk at the people in gorgeous outfits, dresses and fetish wear and club clothes she couldn’t afford in her wildest dreams. It felt like being in a music video. The lights over the bar shone gold, looking almost like tiny flames.

“Yeah, totally.” Nina tried to steady herself. Another girl, wearing a skintight acid green dress that looked like scales was leaning on the railing and laughing. Everyone looked so cool. Nina brushed a hand over her favorite skirt, hoping it didn’t look too out of place. 

“What do you want?” Trott asked.

“Oh, whatever,” Nina blushed. Trott didn’t seem bothered by her inability to rattle off something cool. He rested his elbows on the bar. For a guy dressed so plain, he radiated a cool confidence. Nina noticed that other people were looking at him.

“Gin and tonic, and cherry vodka sour.”

“Thanks,” Nina murmured. She tried to look cool too, and not wobble on her platforms. Surreptitiously she checked her hair in the mirror over the bar.

“Smith around?” Trott asked the bartender, as he poured drinks.

“Somewhere, pretty sure I saw him come up.” The bartender pushed their drinks forward, in actual glasses. Hers had three cherries floating in it. Nina sipped delicately from the straw. This was definitely sweeter than the ones from downstairs. Taking a healthy swallow of his, Trott sighed with satisfaction. He looked around the bar as he downed the rest of the drink.

“Come on, sugar, there’s someone you should meet.” 

Nina tried not to spill her drink, or gawk too obviously at all the beautiful people as Trott pulled her along the bar towards a back corner that looked out over the dance floor. She admired the heaving crowd, churning to the beat of some old club standard. Nina felt a thrill of superiority at being one of the chosen, pretty people up here in what must be the most exclusive party in the entire city. She was going to make Angela regret leaving her here. 

“Where have you been, sunshine?” Trott said, his voice cutting through her fantasy of making Angela writhe with envy over this moment.

“Walking the crowd,” the tall man leaning on the railing answered. He straightened, shrugging his shoulders under a battered leather jacket. He had one foot up on the rail, showing off a pair of petrol blue boots Nina recognized from a shop window downtown. Her gaze drifted up the obscenely tight jeans he wore, up to the brilliant smile he flashed, and a pair of fathomless green eyes. 

“Who’s your friend, Trott?” he purred, turning towards them. Nina felt her mouth go dry. 

“Nina short for Katharina, this is my partner in party crimes,” Trott introduced, his voice amused. His hand rested at the small of her back, warm and reassuring.

“Charming,” the other man said, drawing out the word. His eyes flicked to Trott, and then back to Nina. “How are you Nina Katharina?”

“Great,” she managed. “It’s, it’s a great party, uh… what’s your name?”

“Everybody here calls me Smith.” He said it like it was some kind of joke, and Trott even chuckled softly beside her. 

She nodded, taking a sip of her drink to cover her nerves. The guy was ridiculously hot, and he clearly knew it. Nina felt a bit out of her depth, like she’d jumped straight into the deep end of the pool and forgotten to hold her breath.

“Did you know Sips is downstairs behind one of the bars?” Trott looked peeved.

“Yeah,” Smith laughed. “He told me he was a bartender somewhere for like six months?”

“Well, he’s terrible at it.” Trott rolled his eyes. Nina took another drink, watching them and thinking all these guys had really weird names. Trott turned back to her.

“How’s your drink, better than the crap downstairs?” 

Nina rolled a cherry into her mouth with her tongue, a little more daring with the alcohol in her stomach. She smiled at Trott.

“Definitely better up here.” 

“What are you drinking?” Smith leaned in closer, and his fingers closed over Nina’s as he lifted the glass up to his mouth. He imitated her, swiping a cherry off the crushed ice with his tongue. Nina blushed as he stared directly at her. 

“For fuck’s sake,” Trott said under his breath. “You are shameless, Smith.”

“Shame is a waste of time, Trott.” Smith released her hand, still grinning at Nina. He licked his lips. “Besides, everyone likes cherries in their drinks.”

Trott’s hand on the side of her face brought Nina out of her daze and she blinked, wondering how long she’d been staring at Smith like that. 

“You here with anybody, sugar?” He stood closer to her now, almost brushing against her. Smith was watching the two of them, leaning back on the railing with both hands.

“My ride ditched me, wanted to go home early.” Nina shrugged, like it was no big deal. She tried not to twitch or seem too eager, but she did let herself slide closer so she could feel Trott’s jeans against her leg.

“How unkind, to leave you here all alone.” Trott’s hand was rubbing circles on her back, shifting the fishnet on her skin. Nina felt warm, reckless and a little intoxicated. 

“Yeah, she’s really missing out.” Nina shrugged, trying to play it cool. “She’s just not all that into it, I guess.” Which was a little lie, because it was Angela who first took Nina out clubbing when they got fake IDs in their last year of school. But no one would know, Nina told herself.  

“That she is,” Trott agreed. He watched Nina take another drink before lifting the glass out of her hand. He stabbed the last cherry with the straw and held it up. Both Nina and Smith were watching him as he put it rather delicately between his lips.

“So, Nina Katharina…” Trott paused, chewing on the cherry. “Are you a Yusupov? You remind me of someone I met once.”

“No, my last name’s Makarov.” 

“Katharina Makarov.” Her name made her shiver, the way it sounded in Trott’s voice. “So pretty. Just like you.”

“Cheesy,” Smith murmured. Trott glared at him, and for a moment there was some private, wordless stare before Trott muttered something incomprehensible. Smith switched his gaze back to Nina.

“Katharina Makarov,” he repeated, and Nina had that quick shivery sensation again. She felt a little drunk, maybe because she’d barely picked at her dinner earlier. Surely just a few drinks wouldn’t hit her so hard, but maybe whatever this one was counted double. It was way stronger than anything downstairs. She set the empty glass down on the rail, concentrating on standing upright, and not embarrassing herself in front of these guys. This was so unreal, she thought. They were definitely flirting. It was miles better flirting than she was used to from club boys. Nina had never been this cool, and she didn’t want to screw it up now.

Smith slid a step closer on her other side, close enough that she could hear the jingle of the chains on his boots even over the music from downstairs. Trott was still close on her right, his fingers moving up and down the center of her back.

“So Nina,” Smith said, ducking his head down close to hers. Her eyes flicked nervously to Trott, but he looked calm and slightly amused. She thought Smith was going to ask her something, the way his eyes searched her face. Instead he kissed her, his lips hot and insistent on hers. Nina was pretty sure she squeaked, or made some kind of undignified sound because it startled her. But whatever it was, it didn’t compare to the moan that escaped her when she felt Trott’s mouth on her neck, biting down on the place just above her shoulder.

This was so much more than Nina imagined happening. She’d vaguely entertained the idea that maybe she’d make out with a cute boy, maybe something more if he was really hot. But now two guys - two really hot guys, the guys who ran these crazy legendary parties and got her into the fancy VIP section - this was so unbelievably crazy. Nina flushed with satisfaction and desire. She could not wait to tell Angela what a fucking bitch she was for leaving, because she could have been here, and now Nina was going to get both of them.

Smith pushed her glass off the railing, and Nina saw it fall into the crowd. The music swelled in some impossible crescendo as Trott put a hand to her face.

“We should go somewhere with a little more privacy,” he suggested, his eyes flicking from her to Smith. 

“Yeah,” she agreed, swaying a little in her New Rocks. “Let’s do that.”

 

* * *

Up on the roof, the noise of the massive party was muted. The air was still, the first chill of autumn sharpening the night. Stars gleamed overhead in bright sprays, undimmed by the city lights. Nina stumbled on the uneven roof top, and Trott caught her arm.

“Careful,” he murmured. “Wouldn’t want you to take a fall.”

Smith pressed them both against the brick wall near the stairwell door. Nina watched in fascination as he kissed Trott, a possessive hunger in the way he curled his fingers into Trott’s shirt. Trott’s hand was still on her arm, pulling her in close to them.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Nina breathed. One of the clubs they could usually get into was the gay bar, and Nina thought there was something extra intense about watching two guys make out. Smith turned his head, grinning at her.

“Isn’t he, though?” Trott agreed. He put his hand on the back of Smith’s head, guiding him to Nina. They kissed, and it was much more messy and hungry than before. Smith’s teeth scraped at her mouth, almost sharp. His tongue touched the tip of hers, and Nina whimpered. She felt their hands tugging on her clothes, pulling the shirt over her head and unsnapping her bra. Trott’s hands cupped her breasts, his fingers rolling her nipples until they ached.

Smith turned her so she was facing Trott, and Nina put her arms around his neck. He ground her up against the wall, the bricks rough on her skin. When he dipped his head to suck bruises into her throat, Nina watched Smith behind him. He’d taken off the jacket and his white t-shirt shone in the dark. Smith gripped Trott’s hips, one hand sliding around to press hard into Trott’s groin.

Trott’s hands slid up Nina’s thighs, lifting her skirt and grabbing hold of her fancy new panties. She moaned, glad she’d put them on now and even more glad they were coming off in Trott’s hands. Nina heard a soft rip of fabric, and something flashed in the corner of her eye as Trott yanked her underwear off. She didn’t think too hard about it as Trott’s fingers slid up between her legs, slightly cool against her overheated skin. She moaned, a little loud, already wet and excited by what was happening. Smith’s hand was on her face, his fingers pushing into her mouth at the same time as Trott’s fingers pushed inside her. Nina shut her eyes, and rocked her hips into his hand. She spread her legs a little wider, her boots skidding on the concrete.

When Trott’s mouth closed on a nipple, Nina gasped. Her eyes opened, and Smith pulled his fingers out of her mouth. He grinned at her, tangling one hand in her hair as he leaned forward to kiss her with sloppy haste. 

“This everything you wanted it to be?” Smith whispered in her ear. Trott lifted his head, watching them with dark eyes.

“Fuck yes,” Nina gasped. “I want this.” Trott’s fingers rubbed over her clit, tiny electric shocks that shivered a hot line in her stomach. _“Please.”_

“You heard the girl, Smith.” Trott moved his hand away. Nina moaned, shivering against the wall as they stepped back. Trott ran a hand over the bulge in Smith’s jeans, and he groaned.

“Trott.” Smith’s voice was rough. 

“Come on, sunshine.” Trott pulled down the zipper on his jeans. “Get on your back for me, and give the pretty girl a ride.”

Smith tossed his head, shaking his hair around his face. He let Trott guide him down to the dusty concrete of the roof. He put his hands behind his head and exhaled a deep breath as Trott yanked down his jeans. He brushed his hand over Smith’s cock, and Nina watched the way Smith jerked. He moaned something she didn’t quite understand. Trott chuckled, and looked up at her. He held a hand out to Nina, and she took it, letting him guide her down to kneel over Smith’s hips. Smith’s hands were warm and surprisingly gentle, holding her waist. Trott reached between her legs, positioning Smith and pushing her down onto him. Nina gasped, her head falling back with pleasure. The thought crossed her mind that she hadn’t asked if they had condoms, hadn’t even checked, but it slipped away.

“There we are,” Trott said. She felt him move behind her, shifting so he was kneeling at her back as she rocked her hips on Smith. His eyes were closed, his lower lip caught between his teeth as he thrust up against Nina. As they settled into a steady rhythm, Trott moved his hands up to cup Nina’s breasts again. She whimpered, quietly this time, as her breath came faster and more ragged with each thrust.

“Open your eyes, sunshine,” Trott demanded, his face against the side of Nina’s. Smith shuddered and blinked, his eyes so dark in the gloom of the roof top. Trott’s lips grazed her face, and he dropped one hand down her belly, fingers brushing her clit again. Nina gasped, her hips jerking forward involuntarily. She felt like she was completely off her head. This was better than the time they’d all tried ecstasy right before their high school graduation. Smith’s hands were stroking her thighs, and Trott’s felt like they were everywhere at once. He was saying something again, the words jumbled and garbled in a way that made Nina think she was really, really wasted off her face. She didn’t care though. It felt way too good to care. 

“Oh my god,” Nina whimpered, over and over. Smith’s fingers were tightly laced with her own, helping to hold her upright. She felt Trott’s hand tipping her head back, stroking her throat. Something cold pressed there, and Nina heard Smith groan in a way that meant he was probably close to finishing. She hoped Trott was going to fuck her too, she wanted this night to go on forever and ever. 

“Please, _please_ , yes.” Her voice was high and breathless. Nina looked up at the stars. They seemed to glow extra bright, and blur. Wondering, she thought maybe they were falling. The lights drew down, and she felt pleasure coiling through her in waves. The cold touched her throat again, and Smith groaned loudly. Something wet dripped down her chest, and she almost looked down, thinking he’d come on her tits. But he was still inside her. Nina shuddered, her climax tearing through her. She tried to suck in a breath, her chest tight. The lights swam crazily and Nina felt a bright burst of pain before the world went dark.

 

* * *

Trott sat back on his heels, watching Smith wipe the blood off his mouth with the hem of his t-shirt. The back was mostly clean, giving him a strange two tone effect. He pulled up his jeans and rose, a hand running through his hair in a gesture so familiar it made Trott ache. Reaching over for the dead girl’s discarded panties, Trott cleaned the blade of the slender knife and tucked it back into his boot.

“Trott,” Smith called, pulling him to his feet. “Trott, Trott, Trott.” 

“Good?” Trott grinned, holding him at an arm’s length. Smith whined, trying to pull him into an embrace. “You’re covered in blood, sunshine, I don’t want it all over my clothes.”

“But Trott…” This time, Smith’s voice was lower. He knelt gracefully in front of Trott, looking up at him from under his lashes. One hand reached out to brush the front of Trott’s jeans. With a slight smile, Trott wound Smith’s hair around his fingers.

“You want to tell me thank you?” he asked, his voice teasing. Smith leaned forward, pulling against Trott’s grip as he tried to nuzzle Trott. One hand lifted the hem of Trott’s shirt to splay over his stomach.

“Don’t you want me to show my appreciation?” Smith mouthed his erection through the denim, and Trott’s hand trembled at the sight.

“Go on then,” he encouraged, loosening his hold. With his other hand, he unzipped his jeans. Smith rubbed his face against Trott, reaching up to pull his cock free from his boxers. He stroked Trott, glancing up at him again before taking him very deliberately into his mouth.

“Stars above,” Trott swore, pushing his hips into Smith’s face. The choked, offended sound Smith made brought a grin to his face. “Oh come on, sunshine, don’t stop there.”

Smith hummed and sucked hard, his teeth grazing Trott’s skin. He circled his fingers around the base of Trott’s cock, pressing firmly into him and squeezing. Trott groaned, a soft and happy sound. Smith sucked him off with an eager intensity, his hand and mouth moving in concert. Trott gripped his hair, murmuring quiet encouragements with every bob of Smith’s head. It didn’t take much after their little game with the girl, and watching Smith come soaked in her blood. They had played this exact game so many times, with so many strangers. Being in control of Smith’s pleasure was the real thrill of these things for him. Trott shuddered, his fingers convulsively tightening on Smith’s head as he came with soft moan. They stayed still for a long moment, Smith’s forehead pressed against Trott’s stomach. 

Reluctantly they pulled apart, and resettled themselves. Trott’s head whipped around at the sound of the door opening. But it was only Ross, ducking through the low doorway as he came out onto the roof. His horns gleamed in the starlight as he straightened to his full height. Bare chested, he wore a pair of black jeans and the sapphire necklace Trott liked so much. The stones glimmered, their natural beauty enhanced by the layers of protective magic Trott had woven around them. 

“I wondered what you two were up to,” he rumbled. He looked at the body in the wide puddle of blood, then at Smith. “What, not hungry?”

Smith shrugged. Trott shook his head, amused.

“Find someone to get rid of that, will you?” he asked Ross. “I don’t want to leave bodies everywhere for someone to find.”

“Yeah, no problem.” Ross sighed, his tail twitching back and forth in a subtly irritated manner. Trott smiled, beckoning him forward. He leaned into Ross, feeling him rest his chin on the top of his head. Smith pulled his t-shirt off, and picked up his jacket. He grinned when Ross’ tail swatted at his legs.

“Don’t feel left out,” Trott soothed, stroking a hand down Ross’ back. 

“We haven’t forgotten about you,” Smith continued. He kissed Ross, their noses bumping.

“You taste like Trott,” Ross said thoughtfully, and Smith laughed.

“Like you mind.”

“That why you’re not hungry?” 

“Trott isn’t enough for a meal,” Smith scoffed. 

“Go fuck yourself, Smith.” 

“I’ve got you around for that, Trott.” Smith yelped when Ross nipped at his bare shoulder, one hand sliding over his stomach. Sandwiched between them, Trott wriggled free.

“You’ve got _me_ around for that,” Ross added, holding him close. Smith laughed again, arching back against Ross.

“Someone’s randy.”

“ _ Someone _ wasn’t up here on the roof fucking around half the night.” Ross stroked his hand down Smith’s chest. “Some of us were actually keeping an eye on things.”

“Anything unusual?” Trott asked, yanking open the door to the stairs. He waved a hand impatiently, urging them back inside. Their footsteps echoed as Ross reported on the mood of the party, how many of the fae had come along tonight, who was waiting to talk to Trott, how much cash the bars were pulling in - all the usual things. The door slammed shut on their voices, Smith’s laughter carrying over Trott’s more serious questions.

The breeze picked up, carrying the smell of the river. It stirred the hair of the dead girl on the concrete roof, her eyes wide and blind to the glittering stars overhead. 


End file.
